


Waiting for a letter

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, I blame a ship prompt generator, M/M, Modern AU, Turns into, pen pal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Sometimes, a little Pen Pal program you didn't sign up for can do a lot more for you than you imagine





	Waiting for a letter

By this point, Prometheus should have gotten used to Brunhilda signing him up for stuff without warning him.

A pen pal program was most likely not the least ridiculous thing his… Sister would drag him to, but he forced himself to write a letter anyway. He had to admit the idea didn’t sound that bad. Having someone to exchange letters with sounded fun. Having anyone that close sounded nice.

Of course, just as he got excited over something once, it seemed like his answer would never arrive. Brunhilda already got an answer from some kinda goth, kinda prep dog lover, but more than one week has already went by since her letter arrived.

And so, at the end of that one extra week, a letter with a clear “To Prometheus” arrived, granting the teen a smile he quickly hid as he went to his room to read it.

From… Euden Alberius. Alright then. It was a surprisingly decently common name. Let’s see...

_Hello there, Prometheus!_

_It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m really happy my sister and I found this pen pal program. As you could see in the address, we live in Alberia! Our dad is actually the mayor, on and off, so I’ve met plenty of people as the years went by, but I always love meeting new people, so I hope we can be friends! You seem pretty nice, after all!_

_Oh, I’m sending you a picture! Myself, my twin sister, Zethia, and our friend, Notte, is there! I’m the one guy in the middle. Hope to see from you soon, Prome (can I call you that? If not, just tell me, alright?)_

_See you soon!_

_Euden_

The handwriting was neat and, Prometheus would even say, slightly fancy. He guessed it was a bit expected? Having a mayor dad likely made his family be decently well off… Oh, right, the picture.

In the same envelope the letter was, the redhead found a photo of the three people Euden described. A blonde girl with long hair, a young boy very like her, and a pink haired girl with a couple flowers adorning her hair.

For just a little bit more, Prometheus looked at the person who sent him the letter, and his bright blue eyes.

… Even if he was dragged into doing this, Prometheus suddenly found himself looking for a photo of himself to send back.

* * *

_Hello, Euden._

_I’ll be perfectly honest with you: my own sister, Brunhilda, forced me to write my first letter to you. But I have no regrets doing so. It’s nice meeting you too._

_I didn’t talk much in my first letter, so I suppose I should introduce myself again: my name is Prometheus and I live in a town near Adolla, with my sister and our guardian, Mercury. Brunhilda is a real handful, but I suppose it’s a pretty nice life._

_You three seem to be having plenty of fun. I don’t have many pictures of myself with friends, so I’m just sending one of myself._

_And, feel free to keep calling me that. I like the nickname._

_Signed,_

_Prometheus._

* * *

The year went by with plenty of letters back-and-forth, and Prometheus going well above and beyond into making sure Brunhilda didn’t find a single picture Euden sent him.

This time, Euden talked to him a bit about his siblings, and his fencing instructor, so…

_Hey there Euden. How are you doing?_

_It’s a shame that your siblings have mostly all gone to different places, and also that your relationship with them isn’t all that good nowadays. Honestly, they’re the ones who are missing spending time you._

_But, since you have talked about your family, here, I might as well share some more of mine. My guardian, Mercury, and my… Kind-of-aunt, Jeanne, are on the picture I’m sending this time. The latter travels all over the place all the time, so she left me under Mercury’s care. She always comes back for Dragonyule, though, and is just a great joy to have around._

_Oh yeah, my sister, Brunhilda is in the back of the pic too, but you can’t see her face. She was a bit annoyed she got in, but we kept the photo._

_From,_

_Prometheus._

* * *

_Happy Dragonyule, Prometheus!_

_It’s getting very cold here! I don’t know how the weather is for you, but I found this… Well, it’s not a scarf, but it IS supposed to be used on your neck. It’s color was quite alike the clothes you usually use, so I thought you’d like it!_

_Happy holidays, Prome! Hope your aunt has arrived safely!_

_Maybe we’ll spend a Dragonyule together someday!_

_Euden._

Prometheus looked at the… Neck warmer, for the lack of a better description, that Euden sent him. It was kinda weird in a way, but it did go well with his clothes and…

Somehow, it felt warmer than the scarves he already had.

* * *

Summer came by, and Prometheus eventually got another letter, and another picture. This time, Euden splashed around in the water in swimming trunks, his sister and Notte close by, with “Greetings from Auguste!” signed on the back.

Prometheus would never admit to anyone how he spent some extra time looking at it, or how he blushed while doing so.

* * *

_Happy birthday, Euden._

_Hopefully, this letter will arrive in time for it, at least. You have been a great friend for me, so I wanted to thank you a bit. I remember you mentioned liking cuddly things, so I searched through some old stuff for this._

_I had this stuffed dragon since I was a kid, but I haven’t touched him in a long time, so, I’m cleaning him up and sending him to you. I think you’ll like his ears._

_Have a great day, Euden._

_From,_

_Prometheus_

The boy looked one last time at the plushie he was about to put in the package.

“Make him happy, ok?”

And off Euden’s gift went.

* * *

Time went by, and Dragonyule and New Year came by once again.

The house was filled with cheer once again, as aunt Jeanne arrived once again. Not only that, but, since Mym was about to move to New Alberia for College, so it was doubling as a kinda early farewell party.

Taking a seat next to Prometheus in the couch, Jeanne ruffled his hair lightly. The boy usually protested when people did that, but she was a special case.

“So, how is your new friendship working?”

“It’s great, really. It feels nice to have someone like this, even if he’s not here with me.” He replied. “Would you like to see what he looks like?”

“Of course. Come on, I must know who is responsible for making my nephew so happy again.”

Again… That surprised Prometheus a bit but… He supposed he was right. Euden had made him much happier and less troublesome than before. And that… Was just good to remember, he decided.

The evening went by, with Mym once again being pretty much the only person who didn’t get to sneak a proper peek of how he looked like.

* * *

It was taking too long.

By this point, both sides of the correspondence exchange knew one wrote to the other almost immediately. There was a rhythm to it. Euden’s letter should have arrived at least one week ago, even if it was a package.

Prometheus was beginning to regret not having asked for a phone number or e-mail, remembering all the times Mym asked him why didn’t he do so, before Mercury came in with the piece of paper he was waiting for so long.

Excusing himself to his room, he opened the envelope, and found the letter… A bit darker in some spots? It was no longer damp, but some parts of it clearly got wet at some point. Taking care to remove it, he started reading.

_Hello, Prometheus._

_I’m sorry for taking so long to write back to you, this time. Really, really sorry. ~~You don’t have to wo~~ The truth is, I’m sorry for just letting this out on you like this but… My father died. That is the reason I took so long to write. _

_My stepfather has been grieving himself so I’m just… Zethia has left for her own studies, and is nowhere near, nor is any of my siblings, so Notte is the only one I’ve talked to about this, but I’m just missing him so much. I don’t know how well I am right now, but I just had to write to you about this and sorry. Sorry, sorry for throwing this on you, but I wanted you to know. You’re too close a friend of mine for you to not know._

_Again, I’m sorry._

_Euden._

Prometheus could feel himself shaking a bit as he finished reading this. How dare he… How dare Euden apologize for this! He couldn’t allow this! He wouldn’t!

The boy immediately grabbed paper and started writing his answer, emotions welling up as he wrote.

_Euden, listen._

_You don’t have to apologize for this. Don’t apologize for this again, you heard me? Your father just died. It’s normal that you’re going through this. Take as much time as you need to write back to me, understood?_

_… I never talked about my mother with you. She had the same name I have, and she was a cop. Even though she raised me by herself, she was the most full of love person in this world. She died on the job, and, for a while, there was not a single day that went by where I didn’t miss her, even though Mercury took me in without hesitation._

_I got aggressive and standoffish for a while, not getting close to anyone, until you came by. My mother’s death happened when I was 9, but it was really only with you that I think I truly began getting over it._

_If I can help you, however little, please, keep talking to me. Pour your heart out as much as you can. I want to help you as much as you helped me. It’s not something easy to “get over”. So please, take your time. But don’t lose the shining fire you have inside you, that makes so many people like you, please._

_You mean the world to me._

_Your friend, Prometheus._

The redhead finished writing, and rubbed his eyes and cheeks, before looking at the letter.

It was all damp. He couldn’t send this to Euden. Euden didn’t need to worry about him on top of all this. And…

_You mean the world to me._

Prometheus violently scribbled over that line, before getting ready to copy everything else to a new paper. Just what was he thinking when he wrote that…

* * *

The rest of their second year of letters went by. At first, the letters were a bit more spaced out, but, before long, they went back to the usual pace. The year went by, as New Years arrived at least.

A couple days after that, another letter.

_Happy New Years, Prome!_

_Hope this letter hasn’t arrived too late. First of all, I love the book you got me for Dragonyule. It’s just the kind I like, so you just know me well by now. Zethia came back home, but… Well, the house still feels kinda empty. We are both a lot better now regarding it, though. Thanks for all the help, Prome._

_Soonly, I’m gonna be moving due to College. I’ll be doing psychology! Sadly, I still don’t know where I’ll live (Zodiark and I are still searching for a place). But, I hope I’ll manage to keep exchanging letters with you. How are we gonna work that out?_

_Your friend,_

_Euden._

* * *

_Even though it has been a couple of weeks since it, Happy New Year to you too, Euden._

_I’m glad you liked my gift. I just really thought it’d be something you’d like. Brunhilda nagged on me a bit for buying something for someone I never even met, but I’ll always get the best for you. Always. Even if the house may have felt a bit empty, I’m happy your sister and I could help make it livelier._

_I’ll be moving too, a couple of days from now. I’ll be living with my sister. She’s also doing psychology, actually. I_ _‘ll be doing law, though. I want to follow on mom’s footsteps, and there are some positions in police work that require that knowledge. Also, I want to know everything, to make sure I don’t do anything unlawful or vile._

_Just send the next letter to this address. Mercury will send it ahead to me. Will take some more time, but oh well._

_Euden, I_

Prometheus stopped himself from finishing what he was about to write. Those feelings… They were too deep to reveal on a letter, this way.

_Euden, I’m glad you’re in my life. Good luck at college._

_Your friend, Prometheus._

Better now.

* * *

It was one week since classes began in New Alberia University. And going back to living with his sister was an experience Prometheus didn’t quite know if he liked, but, oh well, such was life. They had agreed to have lunch together this day, so here they were on their way to the Campus’ restaurant.

“... And Professor Mid has already detailed so much stuff I’ll have to study, it’s enough to make me dizzy! Ah, but my darling underclassman makes it all worth it! You should meet him, Prometheus, so you can see what I’m talking about.”

“No, thanks. I have plenty of stuff already to do.” Prometheus bluntly replied, truly already dreading a bit what the future semesters would be like. How long would it be until the next letter, too…

“Humph! You do NOT know that! Here, just look at him!”

“I told you, I’m NO-” He immediately went mute when Mym showed the boy he was talking about on her phone, his protests replaced by a small. “Euden?”

Mym herself blinked, before the realization hit. “Wait, he’s YOUR Euden!? So THAT’S why I found him familiar! If you let me see ONE single picture of him, I’d have known earlier an- Prometheus, where are you going?”

“I gotta see someone! Sorry for abandoning you now!”” He answered, running through the University’s campus.

* * *

Prometheus stood on the first floor of the psychology building. Mym had told him enough about it for him to figure out his way around with relative ease. The new student’s classrooms, should be… Around… Here!

And there, in that hallway, he saw gold hair sparkling in the sun, looking at his phone while holding a plushie, who took his eyes away from the message he just got and looked around, before locking eyes with a familiar redhead.

The two walked towards one another, both recognizing each other immediately, but with some haste in their steps until they truly were one in front of the other.

“Hello there, Prome. We’d… Have gone through this earlier if we told each other where we were going for College. Now I know why Mym seemed kinda familiar.”

The redhead chuckled in response, saying. “Well, yeah, but… We are still here now. And… You kept him. Also, you’re a bit smaller than I thought.”

“I get that rather oftenly. And, regarding the plushie… I bring him with me somedays. Mym texted me you were coming and I was supposed to stand still so… Thought I’d take him out of my bag too.” He explained. “I see you’re wearing what I gave you for our first Dragonyule. Also, you’re a bit taller than I thought.”

“Mym once again ruins my chances of doing a nice surprise.” He fake-complained. “It’s very nice, so I kept wearing it. Also, that’s what happens when everyone in my life are amazons, I suppose.”

A small laugh came from Euden’s lips. He could hear it forever.

“So… Would you like to have lunch with me?” Prometheus asked. “There is a lot I wanna talk to you about, Euden.”

“I can say the same. Let’s go, Prome. I’d love to do so.”

And so, side-by-side, they went together, talking about things small and big, while their hands slowly got closer.

When they did so, Prometheus found the feeling even better than touching a letter he had long awaited for.


End file.
